clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fan Universe:Requests for Adminship
When you apply, please state the following in your application: *Your edit count *How much time you can contribute to the wiki *What you can do to benefit the wiki *Your good qualities *Your bad qualities *Articles that you have made that you are proud of *Any further information you'd like to add Once you have applied, the members of this wiki will vote either for, against, or to stay neutral in your application. Your application will stay on this page for a week to let the users decide, and you will receive the final verdict on your respective talk page. One last note -- you cannot vote for yourself. If someone else nominates you, that person cannot vote for you. However, you can. We wish you good luck in your application, The Club Penguin Fanon Administration ---- Also, if you abuse your powers, bureaucrats have been given the new power of taking away sysop powers. Please use them carefully! Code *'Rollback' (blue light) *'Sysop BOSS' (green light) *'Bureaucrat BOSS' (orange light) Requirements * Rollback: ** At least 125 edits in the mainspace (the main articles of the wiki) ** Dedication to the wiki ** Desire to clean up vandalism ** Fairness * Sysop: ** At least 400-600 edits in the mainspace and at least 6-10 articles created (all must be MQA2+) ** Desire to help the wiki ** Dedication to the wiki ** Fairness ** Fair usage of rollback powers (if previously promoted to rollback) * Bureaucrat: ** Over 800-1000 edits in the mainspace and over 12 articles created (All HQA) ** Extreme dedication ** Fairness ** Fair usage of sysop and/or rollback powers (if previously promoted to either or both positions) ** High moral standards =Applications= If you think you have what it takes, apply here! Sanchonachos STATUS: IN QUOROM! PLEASE REMOVE WHEN PROMOTED LIKE A BOSS! Austin8310 STATUS: IN QUOROM! PLEASE REMOVE WHEN ADDED TO ROLLBACK TASK FORCE! Jsudsu9988 STATUS: IN QUOROM! PLEASE REMOVE WHEN ADDED TO ROLLBACK TASK FORCE! E-114 Yes I would like to run for sysop: Good Qualities *If you tell me to, in a matter of 2 days I can make a LQA almost VHQA *I have had experience since June 1st *I have created a well known article; Nightmare *I have previously been a rollback *I have some Sysop experience; I have been a sysop for about three days *I have reformed since I first came; now I follow the COC with care Bad Qualities *I tend to jump to conclusions;TS said he was leaving and I thought that meant quitting. I even made a link to This Wiki's Not the Same Without You! *I am not fimiliar with many things that are not in America or terms that are not American. This had made me confused in many conversations with Sheepman. *I tend to go off topic on the shout box and talk about something else Best Articles *Gold *Nightmare *Card-Jitsu Power *Electrotails For *Woo hoo!-- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 01:45, March 24, 2010 (UTC) *Duh! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) http://tinyurl.com/yz4zl58: That's my "split Texas into five states" laugh. † 18:22, March 24, 2010 (UTC) *For Sysopship. --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 19:56, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Against *You're a good editor, but you don't need sysop, but we have too many. If the wiki grows a lot though, and maybe needs one more sysop, I'd pick you. --[[User:Zapwire|'''Zapwire]] (talk/blog/edits) 14:03, March 24, 2010 (UTC) *Yes, there are too many sysops. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 22:10, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Neutral Anniemoose98 Hello all! I am running for B-Crat BOSS! I am currently a sysop and have 570 more edits than a current B-Crat BOSS (Barkjon). I have a LOT of time and am on this wiki A LOT! I have experience of being a BOSS (since December 6th 2009) and being a member of this wiki (since June 24, 2009) Good Qualities I write good articles: Dan CNIC Pengonia-Note: This is still under construction. I have 1004 Edits! I am a janitor here! I am good with templates and wiki code Also, for anyone mad about the constant banning of Ben Hun, I didn't do that. I believe I was hacked. Bad Qualities I do have a habit of jumping to conclusions... (I am teaching myself not to.) Conclusion I believe that all the good weighs out the bad. Please vote for me! For * Absolutely. It's time for you to rightfully ascend to the highest tier of power on this site. Remember, though, that the only difference between a Bureaucrat and a normal BOSS is the ability to promote others to the ranks. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) http://tinyurl.com/yz4zl58: That's my "split Texas into five states" laugh. † 18:24, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Against *Bureaucrat is a very minor right, but can be abused very easily, we have too many, and sysop is good 'nough. Rights ain't ranks. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 14:01, March 24, 2010 (UTC) **ZW, on this site, they are. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) http://tinyurl.com/yz4zl58: That's my "split Texas into five states" laugh. † 18:25, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ***To you, TS. The whole ranks thing is starting to fall out of opinion. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 18:38, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ****As long as I'm here, I'll ensure recognition/respect to authorities. I just won't do it too harshly, or the Master Staff will hang me. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) QUOTE: NOMNOMNOM DELICIOUS SHIPS﻿ . † 18:52, March 24, 2010 (UTC) *Lots of rollbacks? Good. Lots of Sysops? Somewhat good. Lots of Bureaucrats? Ehhhhh...--[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']] 14:42, March 24, 2010 (UTC) * No, we need the sysops, we have less than 10 active bureaucrats and sysops, and the amount needs to be even - if you go to be a bureaucrat, the amount wouldn't be even. You are one of those users who think "I want to be in the highest position on the wiki.." - sysop not good enough? Like me, you are in a secure status - at least that's what I think.. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 15:51, March 24, 2010 (UTC) *What Zapwire said. We have too many b-cats, and that's not even a really important position anyway. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 18:37, March 24, 2010 (UTC) *What everyone else has been saying. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 22:10, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, go for Bcat when you have more edits. A little over a 1000 isn't even close to enough to become a Bcat. Give it another go when you reach 2,000 edits. -- E-114 Welcome to the dragons den 00:36, March 25, 2010 (UTC) *Needs more edits...-- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 22:53, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Neutral Corai I would like to apply for Sysop. Over ' four thousand' edits. Good Qualities *I make friends quickly, ask E-114 or Flywish for proof. *Most articles I make come out as instant LQA3-MQA *IM nice, according to Flywish. *I have expierence with wiki powers. *IM decicated. Bad Qualities *Grammar, you should know that. *Roleplaying, I sometimes try to switch to roleplaying..... *Grammar *Grammar For *Just a bit on grammar, but still, Yes.-- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 20:09, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Against Meh.... we already have enough sysops. Also, I'm not sure you really need the right -- you do great as an editor. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 22:13, March 24, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah, you should wait until more syspos quit. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 22:18, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Rollback is good enough for you (Grammer,no offence). And its ing not ign (for some words.).--12yz12ab Talk to me 20:57, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Neatral *Good editor, but a filthy member of Nod but we have too many sysops, plus you don't really need it. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 20:07, March 24, 2010 (UTC) *DEADLY EDITOR, but two problems, one too many sysops (With me and all that) I think your grammar holds you back. Not trying to be man, please don't take it that way. --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 20:16, March 24, 2010 (UTC) *We haz enough sysops.--[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']] 21:01, March 25, 2010 (UTC)